Protecting Me
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY! Song-Fic to Aly and Aj's Protecting me....I OWN NOTHING!


**AN: This is for Truscott, she likes my storys, and shes a Liley supporter!! So this is for you..**

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cause_

Lilly Truscott sat on her bed, trying to think about a very important english paper, but her mind kept traveling back to her best friend.

Her best friend Miley Stewart, who she was hopelessly in love with. That's when her cell phone rang, and she was shocked to see Miley's number, she should be working on her paper too.

"Miles what's up, wait why are you crying" Lilly asked, her voice sounding more and more worried by the second. "J-j-ake" Miley stuttered.

"Jake what?!, Miley, MILEY!" Lilly yelled, but phone had been disconnected, and she quickly put on her shoes, and forgot about her paper and rushed over to Miley's house.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_

Lilly ran into the Stewart's house. She looked around for any sign of Miley, or Jake. "MILEY" Lilly yelled. "LILLY" Miley's voice rang out from upstairs.

Lilly dashed up the stairs, and into Miley's room, and found Jake Ryan towering over her, holding up his fist, ready to puch her. "JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Lilly yelled.

"She broke up with me, and Jake Ryan does not get dumped" Jake rambled. Lilly ran over and puched him in his side, which caused him to double over in pain.

"Come on Miley" Lilly urged, just now noticeing that she had a black eye and a bloody lip. "Lilly your bleeding" Miley said, as Jake ran out of her house.

"Ah, I'm ok" Lilly said, then smiled and hugged Miley as tight as she could.

_You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok_

"So that's what happened, Oliver you doughnut did you even hear a word I just said" Miley asked. Lilly smiled. "It's cool Miles, he's just dumb somtimes" Lilly said.

"Does nobody listen to me" Miley asked. "I do" Lilly said, before turning around in her seat and listening to the teacher.

"I hate my life sometimes" Miley mumbled, as they were walking down the hallway, and hoped Lilly hadn't heard her. "Don't talk like that Miles, theres a lot of people around here who couldn't live without you" Lilly said.

"Name a few cause I know of three, and that's you, my dad, and Jackson" Miley said. "Oliver, Sarah, theres lots of people Miles" Lilly said.

"Oliver never listenes to anything I say, and your kinda right about Sarah I guess" Miley mumbled. "OLIVER" Lilly yelled. "Were you listening to Miley this morning" she asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah of course, but I figured you wouldn't want to hear about how sorry I am that it happened, I kinda figured you just need some people there for you" he said.

"See" Lilly said, and walked away.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go_

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

"Hey baby, how are you doing" one of the football players asked, looking at Miley. "Go away Johnny" Lilly growled. Johnny laughed.

"Nope" he said. He grabbed Miley by the arm, and Lilly turned around and kicked him in the shin, causeing him to let her go. Lilly helped Miley up and they ran off.

"Thanks Lils" Miley whispered and lightly kissed her on the lips, then smiled slightly. "I've been waiting forever for that" Lilly mumbled, and kissed her again.

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

Lilly groaned in pain. She had just tried to do a hard skateboard trick in her backyard, and had fallen on her arm. Lilly carefully took out her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Miles, I think I broke my arm, yeah i'm in my backyard, ok" Lilly said, then hung up the phone. Within five minutes Miley was at Lilly's side.

"OW" Lilly yelled when Miley helped her up. "Let's go" Miley said, and helped her up. "Thanks Miles" Lilly said, while she smiled and kissed her.

_(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)_

"You know, you have to let me help you sometime" Miley said, trying to help Lilly get dressed for school, she had broken her wrist in three places, and was having a hard time getting dressed.

"No" Lilly replied stubbornly. "Ok fine" Miley said and took a step back, after about three minutes Lilly stopped trying.

"Fine" she mumbled. Miley smirked and helped her pull her shirt on. "See you don't always gotta be so strong" Miley said. Lilly nodded, while Miley kissed her._  
_


End file.
